bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 18
Biology Class It had been several minutes since Michael had sent a threatening message to one of his former "best friends". All he could think about was Nicole, hopefully he hadn't destroyed their relationship for good as this was the first time they'd have had any hardship in their near perfect relationship. Charles and Michael were both cutting open a squid when a Prefect opened the door and came in the room. "Michael Diaz, follow me to the office!" He ordered. Great, I haven't done anything in the past few days, he thought, what do they want with me. He hadn't thrown any pranks, been in very many fights except for the fight with the Jocks that he's pretty sure no one saw. So why is Mr. Johnson on his ass again? He opened the door rudely, without knocking. The Assistant Principal looked up at him. "Shouldn't you knock?" He asked. "You didn't knock when you came into my life," Michael sarcastically replies, "don't expect the same treatment." He said, coldly. He was in no mood to deal with the Assistant Principal, in fact he wanted to punch him in the face so hard it knocked out all of his teeth and disabled him for life but that would mean expulsion and Michael couldn't handle that. "Take a seat." Mr. Johnson orders. Michael grabs a handful of candy and then sits down. "So, as it would appear Greg has disappeared." Mr. Johnson said. "Cool story, dawg." Michael jokingly replied. "Can I go?" He asked, not even caring about what he has to say. "I want to know what you know about Greg leaving." He said, in a commanding voice. "I don't know anything, can I go back to cutting shit open?" He asks. Mr Johnson rolls his eyes. He's not buying this even though Michael isn't lying to him for once. "You know something, now tell me." He ordered. Michael just laughed at his accusations. "I'm telling the truth if I lied to you you wouldn't even realize." Michael says with a sly grin across his face. After that he was sent back to his class. Michael starts to walk back to the class and when he gets there he takes his seat next to Charles again. "What did everyone's favorite asshole want?" Charles asked as he sat down. "About my favorite snitch Greg. Goddamn people just love to talk about him. When I see Greg again I'm gonna give him a big fat kiss." Michael jokes. It was after class when Michael goes to the Cafeteria where he ses Jimmy Queen and Danielle sitting at their signature table. Michael joins them and a few minutes later Charles and C-Money show up. They talk about random crap like usual but the Michael notices that Jimmy has black eye. "Jimmy, what happened to you?" He asked. "Nothing." Jimmy tries to escape Michael's gaze. "Look at me." Michael orders and he sees the big black eye. It was huge, and very noticable. "Man, someone sure loves you." Michael jokes. "Who did this to you?" He asked. He was ready to beat up whoever messed with his friend. Jimmy told him about how the Preppies jumped him and it reminded Michael of how things were back in California, he was a poor kid and the rich kids would tend to jump those in the lower class but there were also rich kids that Michael got along with, even for his aggressive nature towards those richer and more privaledged then he. Michael was going to go after the rich kids and get them to back off. He's basically been at war with the Preppies since the end of last year. Michael leaves for the Harrington House he gets there and sees Parker out front. They've basically fallen out ever since Parker broke up with Bradi over the phone ever since that happened Michael has held a grudge against him for his wrong doing. "What do you want, Michael?" Parker asks. Michael walks up the steps to him. "A stripper," he sarcastically replies. "And for your clique to back off." He commands. "Get out of here." Parker orders. Michael comes forward and punches Parker in the face, to which Parker swings with a wild hook that Michael easily gets out of the way of. Michael throws him to the ground and starts punching and kicking him hard. Parker's got bruises all over his body and at this point Michael grabs his switchblade and cuts off his sweater vest and gets his lighter out and burns it. "Ever Bradi again and you should expect something worse, bro." Michael tells him then he walks off. 7:36 PM Michael is leaving the gym and on his way back to his room. It is a quiet night, nice and warm outside. Considering that Fall is nearly over it was a welcome to have warm weather, they were going into December and Michael thought about some things. He's been single almost a whole week and Greg has been gone pretty much an entire week. He was still walking when a run down truck pulled up in front of him, four figures jumped out he recognized them as Townies. With Omar standing right there, his tall lanky build lighting up in the moonlight. "You girls looking for a date?" Michael mocks them. Omar laughes and walks forward, his three other friends laughing as well. "Why don't you fuck off and leave us alone, what the fuck have we done to you?" Omar asked him, shoving him. Michael was ready to step up and hit him so hard. "Well, you guys are over here. Want an autograph or something, maybe a lapdance?" Michael jokingly mocks. Omar swung over hand to which Michael ducked under and threw a hard uppercut to his torso, it knocked him down. The other three run at him, Michael lfits up one and slams him face first onto the ground and starts stomping on him. Then he's tackled to the ground and the Townies start kicking him. Michael throws them off and jumps up. He grabs one Townie and knees him hard three times on the chin. The Townie drops and Michael starts hitting him hard on the ground. The other Townie tries to tackle Michael but he reverses it, lifts him up and slams the Townie down hard. He starts to stomp on his face. Omar sneaks up behind Michael and trips him up. Michael gets up kick and throws him against the wall and starts punching him, to which Omar pushes him off. Michael notices something in his right hand, it's a knife. He brought a blade. He swung at Michael to which Michael ducked and punched him hard in the stomach. "Man, you sure are pussy." Michael arrogantly mocks him. This angers Omar, he jumps forward and stabs Michael in the side. Michael lets out a painful scream then instinctively disarms Omar and throws him to the ground. Michael feels his side and notices blood coming out. It hurt but Michael had been stabbed multiple times in street fights. He knew what to do. "Hey, so glad to see you again," Michael mocks Omar. "But I gotta jet." He jokes. He throws the knife on the ground right in front of Omar who is in pain on the ground. He turned and left for the dorms. He needed to clean out this wound, who knows where that knife has been, hopefully the nurse was still in her office. The Next Day, 8:11 AM Luckily the nurse was there last night and she was able to clean out his wound and get it bandaged. Michael was fine he felt a bit sore though. He was getting out of bed and his side hurt, the pain was bigger today then it was days prior, probably because the adrenaline rush had subsided. "Take it easy getting out of bed," Charles had said. "Yes, mother." Michael sarcastically replied, he slowly got out of bed and felt his side. He moaned in pain. "Keeps me out of training, great. Just what I wanted to do." Michael said, with sarcasm in his tone. He took a shower, got dressed in the Bullworth uniform then left for the main building. He went to his locker and got some books out of it. Danielle approached him. "How ya feeling?" She asks. "You look like you're in pain," she makes sure to point out. Michael looks at her, "getting stabbed is such a great feeling, you should try it!" He jokingly exclaims. "This isn't as bad as when your ex-boyfriend decided to stab me." Michael said, thinking about the days when he grew up on the streets in Long Beach. "Hey, I broke up with him if it makes you feel any better." She sarcastically replies. Michael laughed, "Yes, it sure makes my stomach feel better." Michael returns his sister's sarcasm. Just then C-Money comes into the cafeteria. He sits at the table. "Charles told me, are you alright?" He asked. "Oh, well despite having been stabbed I'm pretty damn peachy." He jokingly replies. Nicole walked in minutes behind Michael she looked at him and he looked at her, then she turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Damn, he thought to himself. He was still depressed about Nicole and he just wanted her to come talk to him. In a way he was glad that he got stabbed so that maybe her sympathy could bring them together but it wasn't working at this point. He needed to try something else to get her back. Friday, 8:28 AM Michael woke up and really did not want to go to school today, he just wanted to lounge around and think about ways to get his beautiful girl back. That's all he wanted to do and even the guys noticed it. Charles offered to talk to her to try and convince her to ease up a bit but Michael didn't want to let the guys in on this at all. After several minutes of laying down Michael reluctantly rose from his bed and got everything together. Charles was already gone so it was just Michael in their room right now, he walked out of the Dorms and was making his way towards the main building when he was bumped into by someone. He turned and saw that familiar cocky smile, Ryan Irvin. "Hello, Milky Milk!" He said. Michael rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with this tool. "What do you want?" Michael asked, rudely. "Why are you being so rude?" Ryan sarcastically asked. "Why are you being so annoying?" Michael asked, he was truly annoyed. "Why don't you go join the communal showers with your Jock friends and drop the fucking soap for them!" Michael exclaimed. He finally had enough and went to the cafeteria. The school day was rather uneventful He had Photography then Art and those classes were boring as heck today, the rest of the day was pretty much boring. At 6:40 PM Michael walked into C-Money's room to see what he was up too. He was packing his bags and going on another 'adventure' again. This was one he wasn't really hoping for, he finally left leaving Michael and Charles in his room. 7:48 PM The Greasers, Hal, Vance, and Lucky jumped out of a truck on a dirt road, this was where they trailed him to be and he was going to get the beating of his life. They came up to the beach and saw him standing there. "Heya, kid!" Vance yelled at him. This kid was Devin Whaley, the new kid at Bullworth that Michael had befriended and spied on to catch him with Lola. "You's messing with my friend's girl." Vance said. "Now you gonna get what's coming to ya." Vance launched forward at Devin and Devin knocked him out with a single right hook. Hal tried to tackled him but Devin just kneed him hard, breaking his nose. Lucky hit him with a good left hook but Devin grabbed him, elbowed him several times until he dropped to his knees and then Devin started kicking him really hard. Michael and Charles sat in their dorm room playing Call of Duty. Michael was beating Charles pretty bad in team deathmatch. "You can suck my dick!" Michael exclaimed as he got Charles again. "No thanks." Charles replied, obviously grossed out. "Suck it!" Michael jokingly replied. Michael had won the game and they sat and talked for a bit. "So, how's it going with Nicole?" He asked Michael. He didn't really know, she was still thinking about it, hopefully she wouldn't be thinking for very long because he needed her. It was only a few days since their break up and Michael felt empty without her in his life. "She's thinking about it." Michael replied, quoting what she told him. They sat in silence for awhile when there was a knock on the door. Charles got off the couch and opened the door and in walks Johnny Vincent. "Oh, just come on in." Michael sarcastically says to him. Johnny completely ignores the death glare that Charles is giving him. "Michael, we need your help with that Devin kid." Johnny said. This annoys Michael because he assumes his problem is also Michael's problem. "Yes, because I totally want to help your slut of girlfriend." Michael mocks Lola. He still remembered last year when Lola flirted with him a bit. Michael always thought of her as an annoying self-centered, bitch. Despite Johnny and Michael barely ever seeing eye to eye he knew Johnny was a good guy. He was caring, protective, and sensitive and that made him a great guy but also he was easy to take advantage of. To which Lola did so with relative ease. In all reality Lola was the campus slut. "Shut up, kid. I'll beat you if you ever talk about my girl like that again." Johnny threatened him. Michael jumped off the couch. "That's a great way to get someone to help you!" Michael sarcastically replies. He could tell that Johnny was getting angrier by the second. "Listen, I sent some of my boys after him and he beat them up." Johnny says. "Then why don't you go after him?" Michael asked him. "Because we should both go after him." Johnny replies. Michael laughes. "Johnny we've worked together before, we aren't exactly the best tag team." Michael jokingly replies. Johnny finally left after several minutes. Michael had finally convinced him that he is not helping out. "The hell was that about?" Charles asked. They got back to their game. Category:Blog posts